Broken Things
by azara12
Summary: This is a story Of Eighth year It depicts everyone's thoughts and feelings but will be mainly focused on Harry and Draco! Slash Later... The struggles of life after the war and the fact that just because it's over doesn't mean they are not unaffected every day by loses, primarily this is a love story where two young men discover their sexuality and themselves as they try to heal!


Ron

Fred Weasley was dead.  
Nothing.  
In life.  
Is fair.

Ron Weasley had learnt that early in life, he was the youngest boy in a family of six. He new his mum had always wanted a girl and after Gin had been born his mum had just seemed, complete. He had been strong when his brothers teased him, he had not cried when Ginny had beat him in quidditch and he hadn't said a word when his best friend had been voted mose sort after wizard in the world. He remained silent and through all this, loosing his brother and countless others in the war he just felt numb. Hermione was worried he could tell, so he reached out to hold her hand and hoped that for now that would be enough. Harry was asleep, he was across the carriage and asleep on Ginny's shoulder, it seemed strange but it felt right somehow that they would be going back to Hogwarts, normal . He realised now as he stared out across the fields rushing by that now that it was over, I mean really over, finished v-voldemort was dead after all, maybe he could finally start letting some heat back in. Like stepping into a warm room after a storm he squeezed Hermiones' hand and felt a warmth stir. They all had some healing to do this year.  
  
Harry

Harry woke up to Ron poking him, "oi get up you lazy git! We're nearlly there" There was no venom in Ron's words, there wasn't really anything though, Harry could tell his friends were suffering, he could tell it in the lack of Ron's smile, he could tell it in the hollowed out eyes of Hermione and in the Paleness of Neville and Luna, he could even tell in the coldness of Gin's eyes. Why did this all feel like his fault... _because it is _said the annoying voice that never strayed too far from Harry. Voldemort was dead so he new that the voice had to belong to him. As he changed harry wondered what the year would involve. A handful of students were aloud back to Hogwarts for an eighth year, as the last one had been so disruptive, he voiced his thoughts if only because the silence in the carriage was bordering on painful " I wonder what this years gonna be like" "I'm not sure but I bet it's going to be quite" Hermione replied with a weak smile that seemed to lift if only marginally the veil that had been clouding the compartment. "yeah, maybe there wont even be an attack on your life mate" Ron quipped.. Harry truly did smile this time "now that really would be a miracle, if we could make it one year without something going wrong" "oh Harry I shouldn't worry if I were you, although you do seem to have an awful lot of nargles in your head this evening" Luna chimed in dreamily and everyone laughed, perhaps they all just needed this time to recuperate and things would start to feel... less hollow.

Forty minutes later and all the eighth years had been asked to enter the great hall ahead of the others. Looks of bewilderment were exchanged as the small group entered the hall, as Headmistress Mcgonigall began to speak "Welcome back everybody, This year we will be having eighth years, this is highly unprecedented but seeing as the situation is exceptional I feel it is also necessary. You are of course entitled to a full education and all the teachers have consented to extra teaching outside they're required times. Now you are all adults an so will be treated as such, we have installed a fifth table especially for eighth years and your dormitory will be in the left hand tower across the viaduct." everyone looked around for a second and harry's eyes bored into the grey ones of Draco Malfoy, if a year ago someone where to have suggested that Harry James Potter would be sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy he would have told them that they were crazy, for now all he felt was tired. "there will be no curfew as you are all of age and do not by law have to attend this year, you are free to leave site as and when you wish, there are still dangers however and you are advised not to do so alone, have a fantastic year, you may take your seats now"

Draco

As the others entered the hall Draco took a seat at the far left of the eighth year table, there was only two other slytherin eighth year and they were Pansy Parkinson who seemed a little pale, was it just Draco or was she also looking incredibly thin, he had not seen her for a little under a year, they had walked different paths in the war, Draco seemed to remember that Pansy had some casualties close to her but he couldn't remember who, whenever he remembered the war it was vague and cloudy and painful, he felt as though he were still trapped there, frozen in time. Blaise was the other one, and he sat next to Draco he nodded but said nothing it was the most quiet meal Draco had ever eaten at Hogwarts and for this he was thankful. The only thing that punctuated their self imposed silence was the half hearted chatter from other tables and the excited whispers of first years, and of course the sorting ceremony. Draco zoned out and by the end of the meal he just really wanted a cigarette. He looked up and realised that potter had been sat in front of him this whole time, he looked deflated and ill, haha _he looks about as good as I feel_ Draco thought, although at least We're alive he thought to himself dully. "thank you" he whispered so quietly that he half hoped potter hadn't heard him, but He looked up startled and confusion crossed his face when his eyed fell on Draco's "for what" Harry said equally as quiet. Draco said nothing he just dropped his head and tried to focus on his meal, it was hard.. to admire your enemy and feel just a tiny bit guilty, and a lot grateful. "for saving my life"

Draco was looking down, if he hadn't been he would have seen Harry Potter blush and Hermione Granger smile, a knowing smile.


End file.
